Evangelion meets Zone of the Enders, part 2
by Anubuss
Summary: Part 2 of my little NGEZOE sage. please R&R. As always, I don't own these compainies. Complete
1. Forci

Well, here's part 2. I have some bad news, I won't be making this into my own anime because, and I don't have the Time and Money, needed to produce one. This probably won't come as a shock to most of you, because most of us are practically brook. I am also planning to publish part 1's extra chapters while still working on this one. So keep an eye out for them if you want to read them, they should make for a quick and hopefully comical read.  
  
Ch. 9: Forci  
  
"Asuka?" asked Misato in the hanger were Anubis was under repair, "Are you sure, you want to do this, space combat is nothing like combat on Earth."  
"Yes Misato," Asuka replied, "this is what I want to do," she looked at Brian briefly, "besides we don't want those new armors to go to waste, and I'll have one of the best runners by my side to help me."  
"Good point," Misato said shifting her attention to Brian, "Brain, what does the SCM think about this?"  
"They are always looking for more runners, and they are ecstatic about getting one that has Asuka's record." Brian replied.  
"Very well, Asuka, keep in touch, you will be missed," said Misato, shifting her focus back on Asuka once more.  
"I will Misato, say good bye to Shinji for me. Ok?"  
"Sure thing. The convoy will be arriving to take you to a runner academy so you can begin training, good luck to you."  
"Thanks, and good bye Misato."  
Asuka turned and walk out, with Brian close behind.  
  
Later, on the SCM transport ship Gorgon; Brian and Asuka were sitting in the cafeteria as the ship passed through Earth's atmosphere.  
  
"Listen, Asuka."  
"Yeah?"  
"Look, I just found out from the captain that, most people out in the deep space colonies, like the ones by the academies, are anti Earthling. In short, they are going to be overly aggressive towards you, you won't get a fair chance with most of the students."  
"So, I can handle it."  
"No offense but, I don't think you can. If you want, I can. I can see if I can enroll, under a false name, that way, I can help keep an eye on you."  
"You don't need to do that, I'll be fine."  
"You, sure?"  
"Ok, but I'll have the academy keep me posted, and if things get too rough, I will step in."  
"Fine, but you worry too much. I'll be fine, just you wait and see."  
"Ok, I'm going to get something to eat, you want any thing?"  
"Sure, could you grab me a burger or something?"  
"Sure thing."  
Brian than got up, and got in line.  
  
Asuka turned and looked out the window, space was so beautiful, she could hardly wait to start exploring it. A loud voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hey you!" yelled the voice, "You, Earth Girl, we don't want you here!"  
"Ya," yelled another, "Go home, to your worthless mud ball of a planet!"  
  
Asuka looked up, a group of 5 kids, about her age, where standing around her. The group was composed of 2 boys, and 3 girls. From the way they were standing the girl in the middle of the group was the leader.  
  
"What do you want?" Asuka asked contemptuously.  
"We want you to go home." Snarled one of the boys.  
"No," Asuka replied.  
  
The boy turned over the table, it fell with a crash.  
  
"What the hell!" Asuka cried as she jumped to her feet, and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Hey, check it out, looks like a fights going to brake out," said a voice behind Brian.  
"What the hell?" Brian said in a low voice, "I leave her alone for 2 minutes and she's already picked a fight."  
He got out of line and rushed to try to stop all hell from breaking lose.  
  
The head girl stared at Asuka, with her eyes full of pure loathing.  
"You think you are good enough to be a runner? Ha! I could kick your scrawny butt into the trash in 30 seconds," the girl said coldly.  
"You wana piece of me," Asuka challenged, "come and get it if you dare."  
  
Quick as a flash, the girl jumped her, Asuka found herself lifted off the ground and thrown against the over turned table. She struggled to get to her feet.  
  
"Told you, Earth Trash," laughed the girl, "No one can beat me. I'm the most likely to get teamed up with...."  
  
Before the girl could finish, she was cut off by a hard punch in the stomach by Asuka.  
  
"You're wrong," Asuka said menacingly, "I have more battle experience then you can imagine."  
"You think that fighting in on of those Earth Eva thingies is experience," the girl jeered, "that hardly counts as a low level training exercise."  
  
Suddenly, Asuka's vision blurred as she got kneed in the stomach, and pushed to the ground. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the sound of 5 people being overwhelmed by some unstoppable force.  
  
"You ok?" Brian asked.  
"Where. where am I?" Asuka asked rubbing her head.  
"You're in the medical bay, you have been out for about 2 and a half hours now."  
"What happened?"  
"In short, you were ambushed, and lost a fight."  
"Who was that girl?"  
"I hear her name is Forci, I also heard something about them calling her the icy wind. Just relax; we'll be at the academy soon. I'll be keeping an eye on you, I'll see to it something like this won't happen again." 


	2. The Name's Lyon

Ch. 10: The Name's Lyon  
  
The PA system kick on.  
"Attention, Gorgon is now docked with Runner Academy Mercurious. You may now disembark. That is all."  
  
"Hey Brian."  
"Yeah, what is it Asuka?"  
"Earlier Forci said something about teaming up, what was she talking about?"  
"Oh, . that."  
  
There was a brief period of silence as Brian and Asuka walked down the docking tunnel. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Because of a sudden surplus of runners, but a lack of training vicinities, the top 10 runners from each class is going to be teamed up with an experienced runner, based on the cadets ability. Which means, . I have no say in who I have to."  
"Hey! Earth Girl!" interrupted the unmistakable voice of Forci, "Who's your friend! He can't be your boyfriend, he's way to good for you!"  
"Oh, his name is." Asuka started to say in a smug voice but was interrupted.  
"My name's Lyon." Brian answered.  
"Lyon, huh?" Forci said, "So, Lyon, what do you say you ditch this." she nodded to Asuka, ". and hang with me and my friends," she gestured behind her, "This is Din, and this is Namci" pointing to the girls, "and this is Namci's boyfriend Lance, and his friend Drake," pointing to the boys, "So, what do say. You should be honored, not many people are aloud to hang with me."  
"Thanks, but. no thanks. I think I'll pass on your generous offer." Brian replied comically.  
  
Forci looked like she had just ate a practically sour lemon. She then stormed pass them with her 4 friends close behind her, and murmuring something that sounded like "He will be mine Earth Trash, just you wait."  
  
"Lyon?" Asuka questioned.  
"Yeah, it's what I enrolled under." Brian replied, "The faculty don't even know who I really am."  
Asuka looked hurt, "You could have at least let me tell that bitch who you really were, that would have shut her up."  
"Ya, it would have. But. it also would have blown my cover."  
"I guess your right."  
  
Asuka let out a deep sigh as they stepped out of the docking tunnel, and into the main hall of the Mercurious Academy. They were 'greeted' by a group of about 45 students that glared malevolently at Asuka.  
  
"There are only 60 students at this academy," Brian said in an under tone, "Bet you're glade I came now."  
"Thank you." Asuka murmured.  
  
"Asuka!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
Asuka turned to see, Shinji and Rei running from another docking tunnel.  
  
"When Misato told us you were going to give Space life a try, we decided to try too," Shinji continued, "Oh, hi. I didn't think you would be here to, Br-"  
"Lyon," Brian interrupted, "it's Lyon," then he added in an under tone, "I'll fill you in later."  
  
"Ehem!" bellowed a loud male voice, "Now that everyone has arrived we can get started. I am Major Commander Komodo. you shall address me as Sir. To my right, is the girl's dormitories, to my left, is the boy's. Strait behind me is the main training hall. Please, 5 people per room, you are all free to do as you please until 6:30 am tomorrow. At that time report to the main training hall. That is all. You are dismissed."  
"Come on Shinji," Brian said, "let's go get a room before all the good ones are gone."  
"Ok. We'll see you girls later," Shinji said waving good-bye to Asuka and Rei.  
  
"Come on Wonder Girl, let's go get a room too." Asuka said  
Rei just nodded and followed her.  
  
After the group had their stuff stored, they meet back up in the main hall.  
  
"So, Asuka, what are your room mates like? Ours were real jerks until I had a little chat with them." Brian said off handedly.  
"A chat?" Rei asked.  
"He threw them across the room, and said next time he'd try to hurt them." Shinji clarified.  
"We got screwed." Asuka commented, dropping her head, "We're stuck with Forci and her 2 idiot friends.'  
"Ouch, bad luck." Brian said, "I'd invite you to sleep with us, but I think that kind of thing is frowned upon here. So, wanta go check out the training hall?"  
"Sounds logical." Rei said.  
"Does she always talk like that?" Brian asked.  
"Yes. Wonder Girl here always talks like that." Asuka confirmed.  
  
The group walked down the hall to the training area, unaware they were being followed.  
  
"Wow!" Asuka exclaimed, "Check out this gym, it's huge!"  
"Not bad," Brian mused, "They have 40 of the new Lev units here. Those were only introduced a couple of months ago. This might not be so bad, I'll be able to Zero Sift while I'm here, and I have a nice variety of firepower, but I bet Komodo locked the multi targeting grape shot guns, and I hope he turned off the AI systems."  
"You sure know your weapons Lyon." Said a smug voice.  
"Oh shit, not her again." Asuka and Brian groaned together.  
"What do you want Forci!" Asuka called out.  
"Shut up Earth Trash, you shouldn't speak unless spoken too!" Forci ordered, "You know Lyon," her voice sounding much sweeter now, "My father designed these new Lev units, why don't you come over here and I can tell you all about them." She then winked at him.  
"Forci, why do you keep bothering me and my friends?" Brian asked.  
"Why? I'll tell you why. It's because you're wasting time with these weakling Earthers, and you know what they say, you hang with weaklings long enough, and you become a weakling. I simply can't let such, a good guy like you, become a weakling now can I."  
"Can't you just leave me alone?"  
"Can't do that Lyon. I can tell by your personality, as well as you demeanor that you're the only one here that can help me become as strong as the runners of Anubis and Jehude," she moved a little closer towards him, "we can do thins one of 2 ways, the easy way or the hard way."  
"So if the hard way is me walking over there, what's the easy way?"  
"Cocky, aren't you. Good, I like that in a man," she moved still closer, "tell you what, how about we fight for it? You win, I'll leave you alone, I win and you become my sparing partner."  
"Lyon Kick her Ass!" Asuka cheered.  
"No," Brian said slowly, " If I win, you and your friends leave me and my friends alone."  
"There's that cocky attitude again," Forci said with a smile, "I agree to your terms, and Lyon, . you'll like sparing with me, you'll see."  
  
"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" Komodo snarled, "Students fighting in the hall? We can't have that, now can we? What should I do about this?"  
"Well," Brain suggested, "you could let us fight it out. I promise I won't hurt her, . too badly."  
  
Forci smiled.  
  
"What's your name cadet?" Komodo snarled.  
"Lyon."  
  
Komodo punched him in the gut. Brian's eyes popped for a couple of seconds.  
  
"I told you to address me as Sir. Now Lyon, I can't allow that, because that lovely girls father donated those wonderful Levs over there, as well as some much needed equipment. So, I can't allow a punk ass kid like you hurting his daughter, now can I."  
"Oh, I don't mind Sir," Forci said sweetly, "I feel that we need to settle this, and I know, I can take him."  
"Fine, but, you two will fight in the first practice match tomorrow." Komodo said, "now go get some rest, you will have a long day ahead, and even longer for you Lyon." He then turned and left.  
"Till tomorrow, Lyon," Forci said cheerfully, she too turned and left, at an unusually slow pace.  
"I am so going to enjoy kicking her ass tomorrow," Brian said with a grin, after he had recovered from the sucker punch.  
  
"You know Brian, we could have broken his arm," said a voice in Brian's head, "You and I both know you saw that cheep punch coming, and you over acted a little too much."  
"Shut up Anubis, I had my reasons," Brian thought.  
  
"Well you may enjoy kicking her ass, but I am so going to enjoy watching it, wish I had a camera." Asuka laughed.  
  
The whole group, except Rei, brook out laughing as they walked to their rooms 


	3. Academy, Begins and Ends

In this chapter there is a wide gap in time, part 2's extra chapters will fill this gap.  
  
If any of you are wondering why I just don't put the chapters in, it's because they a more in the in the Humor Genre then the main story line.  
  
Ch. 11: Academy, Begins and Ends  
  
"All right Cadets, fall in!" barked Komodo, "Now, you will be learning on the new Lev series 4 units. What makes these Levs unique is that they have the ability to use the sub weapon Zero Shift. This is the ability that the Jehude and Anubis units are known for using. Now, then."  
  
There was a murmur of excitement. Brian, Asuka, and Shinji tried hard not to laugh because Brian was mimicking Komodo quietly.  
  
". Zero Shift, is a difficult weapon to control, and the Levs can only use it for so long, also it is very difficult to control, so I would advise against using it." Komodo continued, "Because I feel that simulated battles are meaningless, all combat exercises will be done against another Cadet, also you will be using live munitions. So be warned. First up are: Forci and Lyon."  
"You ready to lose Lyon?" Forci asked as they walked to the Levs.  
"No, how about you?" Brian inquired.  
"There's that cocky attitude I like so much," she slid into her cockpit, "Show me what you got."  
"Well, you asked for it." Brian said simply as his cock pit closed.  
  
"Ready? Begin!" shouted Komodo.  
  
A wall of green light surrounded the 2 Levs. There was a flash, and Brian's Lev vanished.  
  
"Where the hell did the go?" Forci said with a hint of worry in her voice.  
"Right Here!" declared Brian as a flash appeared behind Forci's Lev, and smashed it in the back with both hands.  
"Ah!"  
  
"How the hell did that punk kid know how to use Zero Shift?" Komodo hissed quietly under his breath.  
  
Forci's Lev hit the ground with a crash. After the sound of the crash had faded, all that was heard was the steady hum of the green light barrier. Asuka found it hard to not break out laughing.  
  
"Lyon is the winner." Komodo declared in a shocked voice.  
Brain and Forci climbed out of the Levs.  
  
"Well Forci, remember our agreement. You and your friends leave me and my friends alone." Brian said smugly.  
  
As the training rounds continued; Asuka, Shinji and Rei proved they had just as much a right to be at the academy as any one else did. As the weeks went on all cadets showed improvement, especially Asuka, Shinji, and Forci. Lyon showed absolutely no improvement what so ever. 2 weeks before graduation day the top cadets were: Lyon(1), Forci(2), and Asuka(3). When only 1 week remained, only 10 of the cadets remained. Forci's father showed up for the occasion.  
  
"That's him father," said Forci pointing at Brian, "The one I told you about."  
"So, this is the great Lyon," said a tall man that looked a lot like Forci, "Forci has told me so much about you. I am grateful for all the help you have given my daughter, and I hope you will continue to help her. I have some rather good news for the both of you in fact."  
"And you are?" Brian inquired in confused tone.  
"I am Forci's father,"  
"I got that much all ready." Brian interrupted, "Just cut to the chase."  
"See daddy, I told you he was cocky." Forci said.  
"My name is Forto, and I have just been informed by my friends in the SCM HQ that you and Forci will be assigned to the Anubis unit. You should have quiet an enjoyable time, even if you do have to put up with an Earthling."  
"Are there any cadets that would move up, if a space became available?" Brian asked honestly.  
"No, all other cadets are in place." Forto assured him, "The deal will be set once we have the Anubis Runner, Brian's signature. He seems to have been unavailable for quite a long time."  
"Well then, I guess I should, .inform my, . Father, .on this good news." Brian lied.  
  
He walked to the nearest computer terminal, and sent in a secret message to the SCM HQ, mainly about approving of the deal Forto had made. He then headed to Komodo's office to discuss Lyon's drop out.  
  
On graduation day, the 9 remaining cadets stared out at the Orbital Frames/Modified Evangelions that they would be operating. Asuka's new armor was named Namu, Shinji's was named Shisomuru, Rei's was named Kamidaci, and Forci's Orbital Frame was called Apoffa. Shinji and Rei had been assigned to the Jehude unit, so Asuka was full aware she would see them on an almost daily basis.  
  
Forci looked deeply depressed, until she and Asuka walked into the Anubis Transport ship, but this quickly turned to relief when she saw 'Lyon' but this quickly turned to shock when he addressed himself as:  
  
"I am, 1st Class Orbital Frame Runner Brian, of the Anubis unit. I welcome you to my team, it's good to see you again," there was a short pause as Forci looked excited, "Asuka." Forci then looked extremely disappointed. 


	4. 3 Simple Rules, part 1

Ch. 12: 3 simple rules  
  
"What do you mean, it's good to see me again?" Asuka asked sarcastically, "It's only been, what, a week or so since we saw each other."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brian admitted, "Well, I suppose I should start informing you two on the capabilities of your Orbital Frames, or in Asuka's case, Orbital Frame Armor. Well, for starters, they have the same capacity for Zero Shift as my Anubis Unit, but I personally feel that they still seem a little sluggish in comparison. Also, they have the Vector Cannon. Now the Vector Cannon is the most powerful attack that the SCM has created, so be careful with it. What makes it so strong is it fires the energy blast through compressed space. I won't bother you with the details because I'm still not very sure of how it does this myself, but firing energy in compressed space allows it to break through any type of shield level. Because of the shear force of the blast, you will need to either have your frame's legs fixed firmly on the ground, or have all your busters firing away from you so your frame hovering in a stable position. If you don't meet one of these requirements, your frame will be ripped apart by the Vector Cannon's blast, along with what ever is in it's firing range. Also, you each have been given 2 more sub weapons based on your own unique fighting styles. Asuka, your 2 other weapons, apart from your normal Eva weapons, are called Gauntlet, which is a powerful punch that with the target hits a wall it will receive double damage, and Wisp, which can be used to grab things from a distance so you can fight in close range combat, or give them a good throw. Forci," Brian gave a forced smile at her, and trying to keep his look of utter loathing to a minimal, "Your 2 other weapons, apart from a standard issue blaster, are called Comet, which is a missile attack that won't stop chasing a target until either itself or the target is destroyed, and Sphincter, which is a strong laser that you can control the amount of power that goes into that attack, making it more effective for the situation, but it's power is nothing in comparison to the Vector Cannon's so you don't need to do anything special before using Sphincter. Now, I'm not a big fan of this formal stuff, you might see me get confused if some one calls me sir, or what ever my current rank is now. But that's beside my point. You won't need to address me as sir or what ever. Brian. Will be fine. Also, I will be addressing you as your names, and not as what ever your rank is at the time of our conversation."  
"How the hell do you forget your own rank? Did you get hit on the head 1 too many times?" Asuka interrupted.  
"No, I just give it any attention." Brian said simply, "But, I must admit, a couple of weeks ago, I did take a same beating on an almost daily basis. Well, apart from my whole beef with formalities, I have just 2 other rules. Rule #1: Help out all team members, Rule #2: The mission objective is NOT the most important part of the mission; it's making sure everyone comes back in one piece. There is only 1 exception to Rule #2, and that applies only to me, if thing get out of hand, you 2 must retreat immediately, and I can't stress the importance of that enough. When I have some more time, I'll tell you a little more about that exception. So, any questions?"  
"Nope, not really." Asuka said with a shrug.  
  
Forci just stood there with an expression of complete and total shock on her face.  
  
"Forci? You ok?" Asuka remarked in a rather satisfied tone, "You look kind of pale."  
"Shut up Earth Trash!" Forci suddenly barked.  
  
Brian right eye began to twitch, "Ok, new rule." Brian's eye stopped twitching, "Rule #3: You shall not address someone by the planet/colony they are from UNLESS their names have not been given." 


	5. 3 Simple Rules, part 2

"I'm, sorry, sir." Forci said sheepishly.  
"What did I just say about the whole 'sir' thing," Brian said comically.  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Lyo-...I mean Brian. I'm sorry Brian." Forci said even more sheepishly.  
"Jesse, Forci. Light up. You're acting way to tense." Asuka said, "It's not like you don't know Brian, heck you took quiet a beating from the guy on one of the fist days you meet him."  
  
"Ok, come on you two. We have a." Brian then grumbled, "..'mission' to run."  
  
He gestured for them to follow as he turned to walk to were the frames were being prepped for departure.  
  
"Theirs is a shipment of metatron that we have to 'escort' through an asteroid belt. We have to make sure nothing damages the transport or attacks it." Brian said as they walked and he had a pained expression on his face when he had said 'escort'.  
  
As their frames were disembarking from the carrier, Forci asked Asuka a question over the com.  
  
"Asuka?"  
"Ya?"  
"Um... did you know that Lyon, ... was Brian?"  
"Yep, sure did."  
"I see... do you know why he as even at the Academy?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, spill it!"  
"He said something about keeping an eye on me. I guess he didn't want me getting hurt. He sure is a nice guy for sitting quietly there that little private hell he had, just to make sure I was safe."  
"He was there to keep an eye... on you? I.. see."  
  
Forci turned off the com channel.  
  
"Ok, girls." Brian said over the com, "There's the transport ship, keep your guard up. Even though no one could be that stupid as to get with in my sites just to attempt to steal some metatron. We may, have to blast some asteroids near the end of the belt though."  
  
Ahead was a massive transport ship. It could have easily stored thousands of Orbital Frames or thousands of Evangelions.  
  
"This is escort team Anubis." Brian announced over the com, "We are ready to proceed at any time."  
"This is heavy transport ship Cato 3, to escort team Anubis. We are now heading out. Thank you for the assistance."  
"No problem. I'm.glad. to be of assistance."  
  
"Hey Brian." Asuka asked, "Why do they need such a large transport?"  
"Well, lets see... they need room for the 500 metric kilotons of metatron, plus the Mining Mechs that will be needed to unload the metatron, but.. That's still not enough to transport in a heavy transport ship. They must be picking up a massive order after the delivery, lucky Dingo got suckered into guarding it after the delivery or else I might have had to do that to."  
"500 kilotons!" Forci shouted, "That must be the shipment my father ordered for his factory."  
"Well, that explains why this mission was assigned to me." Brian said off handedly, "I had been wondering about why I was ordered to do this escort mission, after I have expressed a, ..shiver dislike for escorting things."  
"Why? This is kind of relaxing." Asuka commented.  
"It's boring. I actually usually let my AI run these kind of missions and I sleep though them until something comes up."  
  
The transport passed through the asteroid belt with out incident. Not a shot has fired.  
  
"Well, I see your point Brian. That was really boring." Asuka said indignantly, "The only training that I got from that was how to avoid, slow moving objects that pose no threat what so ever."  
  
"In coming transition from the factory on colony Seran T 1." Said the automated voice of the Anubis AI, "They claim to be under attack by a Zentrati War Ship, but I detect no such vessel in the area."  
"Call to confirm it Anubuss, it's probably just a stupid prank."  
"Yes sir.(various beeps and other computer noises).. Danger has been confirmed."  
"What? Ok girls. Follow me, he have a factory to save from some type of war ship, Dingo's team will be arriving here to pick up the transport, so I'll leave a beacon with news of where we have gone. We shouldn't need any help though. Prepare to blow the living shit out of any enemy target that moves."  
  
"All right!" cheered Asuka, "Now I can see how this armor really handles."  
  
A/N  
Sorry for the chapter split, there where technical difficulties with this chapter as a whole. 


	6. Endless Battle

Ch. 13: Endless Battle  
  
They arrived at the factory and saw tens of thousands of Zentrati Verotechs swarming the factory.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Asuka and Forci exclaimed in unison.  
"Don't worry, this is nothing" Brian said calmly "I've beaten 5 times this many and walked away with only a small flesh wound."  
"Brian, that flesh wound, was the lose of this frame's entire right side," chimed the Anubis AI, "You should try not to be so reckless and cocky, you will be the end of this frame."  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Brian yelled at his controls, "Those guys were armed with ion cannons, these pushovers have assault rifles!"  
  
Asuka snickered.  
  
"Hey girls, you can handle these guys. I'll handle what ever is left after I take out where ever these guys came from, there mush be a few large carriers out here some where."  
  
There was a flash, and Anubis vanished, but there was a shadow of an after image that look like it was doing a back flip.  
  
"Show Off!" Asuka called out, before turning to face the 'target rich environment'.  
  
"Well, lets start cleaning up Forci."  
  
The area around the factory was soon filled with the sounds of explosions. It looked as though a meteor shower was occurring. They fought for hours, but no matter how many they destroyed; they just kept coming. To make matters worse, Brian had yet to return. Asuka had called out to him a couple of times but all he ever said was: "Talk later, Fight now."  
  
After the first few times Asuka became irritated by this response. At the end of 5 hours, there were still so many enemy targets that it looked like they hadn't done any thing, they failed to notice that the factory was undamaged from the assault except of occasional blast marks from stray fire from Asuka and Forci, as well as craters from the large ships that were firing from orbit.  
  
"How.the..heck.." Asuka yelled angrily, "Do they..keep.coming back?"  
  
She tried to call Brian, but, this time, she got,...no..response.  
  
"Damn it!" Asuka shouted.  
"I can't take much more of this," Forci yelled, "My power cells are starting to die!"  
"Mine too. We need help, but he's not responding any more."  
  
"You don't think....."  
"Of course he's not dead, look at all of those explosions up there, I think it's obvious he's still alive."  
"Oh, I see....wow...look at them all, they'll all in such a random pattern, he must be getting frustrated too. We should with draw and wait for re-enforcements."  
"Agreed."  
  
The two retreated out of the engagement area, and moved towards the random volley of explosions.  
  
They found Brian assaulting an army of Destroyers and other extremely large, vessels that were amazingly well armed, almost like they were waiting for Anubis to show up. There wreckage was floating around aimlessly is space, but despite the fact they were no match, they some how, kept coming. It was like they were randomly being generated from out of nothingness. From the vastness of the wreckage, there must have been at least 1000 of them.  
  
Asuka opened up a visual com channel so she could see Brian's face while she gave him hell, but before she could speak, she saw a face that still haunted her nightmares. She was meet with an enraged figure with vivid blood red eyes. The cock pit only seemed to enhance the evilness of the figure, as it was bathed in the red light of every emergency light that was in there.  
  
"Forci, we have to get out of here NOW!" Asuka screamed in total shock.  
"Why?....I don't under-" Forci started to say.  
"Because, Brian's little condition to rule #2 is now in effect. I'll explain later."  
  
They left the heavily damaged Anubis locked in combat with a nearly infinitesimal amount of targets. They barely had enough power to get back to the convoy, that they had escorted earlier. In truth, they were surprised they even made it back in one piece.  
  
A/N:  
Ok people, I have 1 request from you. Please review this story as well as Lock Down, I need to know that they are being read, I don't care if you are utterly appalled by them, just tell me, who knows, I might take that into consideration when I write other chapters or other stories. Also, tell me if you want the side story that I wrote for this part, if some of you want to read it, I'll post them soon, but if you don't like this story tell me, then I won't bother with it. The fact that this story has ZERO reviews, kinda pisses me off, considering some reviews I got from part 1. 


	7. Distruction

Ch. 14: Destruction  
  
"So, let me get this strait," Forci said in a confused and angry voice, while sitting down in a chair and rubbing her head, "When Brian gets caught up in fighting,...Anubis..takes control of Brian's mind? And forces him to destroy? How can the Frame control anything? It's the AI that does the controlling. So, if we just delete the AI...we can get Brian back. It's just that simple."  
"It doesn't work like that. Look, I don't know the details," Asuka said exasperatedly, "It's Dingo and Ken that know the details, in fact, I acted just like you when Dingo first told me."  
"You KNOW Dingo and Ken! How is it that you know the 3 best runners in the SCM? My father made the frames Jehude and Vola and I haven't even meet their runner's yet!"  
"Look, we have more important things to deal with now! We need to find a way to defeat an endless number of enemies as well as....Anubis."  
  
The door opened, and the Main Assault Fleet's Admiral, Keto Natciav, walked in.  
  
"Good to see the both of you are all right, after your debriefing, I was surprised a couple of rookies like you made it back in one piece, Runner Brian, must be very irresponsible. I have come to brief you on our plan to defeat the new Zentrati threat, as well as,..." Keto paused, "...er..handling...the..Anubis.....dilemma. The mission is pretty strait forward, we will surround the area were the attacking force is coming from, and open fire, and during the chaos," he paused again, "We will delete the Anubis AI, we have determined that this action will deactivate Anubis, you two will then deploy and salvage what is left of Anubis. By the time Anubis is repaired, all Orbital Frames should arrive. Then we will launch an all out assault directed at the enemy force. If you wish to be teamed up with a different Runner, we will transfer you to that Runner, normally we would not do this type of thing, but, based on earlier events, we will make an exception. Well, that is all, rest up, you will have a big day ahead of you two. Good day."  
  
Keto then turned and started too leave.  
  
"But, the AI isn't the one that..." Asuka started to say, but it was too late Keto had already left.  
  
Mean while, back at the factory that was under fire, all of the Zentrati Attack vessels that were considered weak, or inferior by Anubis were completely gone, this included the factory. All that remained was the sounds and images associated with an almost God like being becoming enraged by the continuing appearance of pests, large and powerful pests, but still pests. The Anubis Unit was heavily damaged, and how it still had power is anyone's guess. But, Anubis showed zero sign of stopping It's tirade of destruction.  
  
Back on the Flagship of the Assault Fleet, final preperations were under way.  
  
"Is the fleet in position?" inquired Keto.  
"Yes sir, they are ready to open fire. It doesn't appear that we will be needing the Frames after all, there are only 52 units now, and this is including the Anubis Unit." The Tactical Officer replied.  
"Good. Now. Open fire. As soon as you can.....delete the Anubis AI. I always knew it was a bad idea to let a kid install is own AI System, maybe now SCM Command will listen to me."  
"Yes sir.............Anubis AI Deletion in progress,.................................Deletion Complete........Anubis is de-.......WHAT THE HELL!!!! Anubis' power levels are sky rocketing, they're off the charts, this computer can't even display it any more, it just say's ERROR OVERFLOW!!!!"  
"WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
"I tried to tell you, " said Asuka smugly, "But no, you wouldn't listen. Now the entire attack force is doomed. The AI was the only thing that was keeping Anubis in check. But, hell, what do I know. I'm just a cadet,...a cadet that has just happened to see what Anubis is capable of first hand, hell it even tried to kill me a couple of times. But like I said, what do I know."  
  
"Admiral....only the Anubis Unit remains now."  
"Good, then,....order the fleet to open fire on Anubis with every thing they have, including the new Vector Cannon' that were recently installed. Orders are shoot to kill."  
  
"WHAT!" Asuka screamed, "But Brian! He'll be killed!"  
  
"Sir, I can't do that."  
"What was that Tactical! You will do as your told. I am your superior!"  
"Sir, I really can't do that, when I said 'only the Anubis Unit remains' I meant it, EVERYTHING has been completely destroyed....there are no survivors,..death toll is estimated at over 500,000."  
  
Keto collapsed on the floor, "How can this be...it's just not possible..."  
  
"The Orbital Frames have arrived Admiral. What are your orders sir? Withdraw or Proceed?"  
  
Keto just kept muttering: "How can this be...it's just not possible..."  
  
"Admiral?"  
  
Still no response from Keto.  
  
Suddenly, the Orbital Frames Jehude and Vola appeared near Anubis."  
  
"Brian, can you hear me?" cried the panicked voice of Ken, "Come on kid, answer me. Brian? Can you hear me?"  
"Fight it! You're stronger than it, Fight it, you can do it." Dingo encouraged, "come on, fight it"  
  
Anubis turned. It put away It's swords. This caused both Dingo and Ken to visibly relax.  
  
Without warning, Vola was forced towards Anubis.  
  
"Damn it!" Ken cried, "He used wisp, I can't break free!!"  
"No Ken!" Dingo cried, as Anubis forced It's free hand through Vola.  
  
When It removed It's hand, Vola lay limp, and in Anubis' hand was Vola's Cockpit.  
  
"Ken!" Dingo cried yet again.  
  
Anubis then held out the cockpit towards Jehude as if to say: 'You want this?'  
  
It then crushed the cockpit, and cocked It's head to one side, as if saying: 'Too bad, Can't have it.'  
  
Anubis held up, and opened on hand to reveal the unconscious, yet still alive, and visibly u hurt, body of Ken. It then raised It's other hand showing Jehude the palm, and fired a powerful laser that almost completely destroyed Jehude. What was left was the unconscious, yet again still alive, body of Dingo.  
  
(A/N: I know in the Game of ZOE, dingo has to be in Jehuty in order to live, but lets just say, the new doctors fixed him up.)  
  
"Vola and Jehude have been destroyed......Runner's Dingo and Ken...have 5 minutes of life support in there suits..." Exclaimed the tactical officer in a state of total shock.  
  
The door slammed, Asuka was gone.  
  
A/N:  
After typing up this chapter, I feel that I should classify this Fan Fiction as a Drama/Suspense as well, so if some one could please comment this in my reviews, it'd be much appreciated. I'd do it my self but, I think it's unethical to review my own story. 


	8. The End of Anubis?

Ch. 15: The End of Anubis?  
  
Asuka ran through the halls, with tears streaming silently down her face. She couldn't describe the scene she had just been forced to witness. Anubis had moved just so damn calmly. It was like destroying was something so simple what it only demanded half of his attention. And what was it going to do with Dingo and Ken? Just let them drift out in space, until they...died? She knew she had to save them, even if she had to die trying. But what could she do? Jehude and Vola where 2 of the best Orbital Frames, and they had been no match for Anubis. She thought that if only Shinji and Rei where there to help, then they could maybe take down Anubis, after all, the Evangelions where considerably larger than the Orbital Frames. That size difference had to count for something...right?  
  
As she ran down the halls toward the hangers, she collided with two people, and she was knocked to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Asuka yelled, "Watch were you're going you two...........what? Shinji.......Rei.....what are you guys doing here?"  
"We just got here." Shinji said while getting up and rubbing his head, "Asuka, what happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
Asuka was then hit, with the realization that she had just basically wished to see them.  
  
"Come on you two." Asuka said while grabbing both Shinji and Rei by the ear, "You're coming with me."  
  
Asuka just about literally dragged them all the way to the hanger. Shinji finally found the nerve to speak once they had reached the hanger.  
  
"Asuka? What are we doing here?"  
"We ARE going to save Dingo, Ken, and...."she gulped, "..Brian."  
"From what? Are those three not capable of saving themselves from danger?" Rei asked in her usual monotone voice.  
"From......Anubis." Asuka said, she then went on to explain the situation, as she explained a look of absolute horror spread across Shinji's face.  
  
"You're kidding!" Shinji exclaimed once Asuka had finished, "There is no way we can take on Anubis! What if he takes one of us as a human shield? And our AT Fields can't be maintained for a long period of time in the emptiness of space, what if he fires that Vector Cannon at us? What then?"  
"We have to at least try to help them Shinji," Asuka said, "we owe them that much at least."  
"You're right I suppose."  
  
The three then got into their Evas and opened the hanger doors. They then launched out into space, and towards, certain doom.  
  
They arrived at the scene of chaos seconds later. Surprisingly, Anubis was just hovering in on place, and absentmindedly watching Dingo and Ken run out of breathable air. When they stopped Anubis looked up, with a stare that Shinji knew too well, because it was a stare that Asuka had given everyone, it was a stare of utter contempt. Rei cautiously approached the two limp figures of Dingo and Ken.  
  
Anubis did nothing but stare at the three arrivals.  
  
Rei carefully picked up the two figures and quickly carried them to the ship. As she was heading out of the hanger once more, there was a flash, and with in seconds her Eva's head section was crushed and then her Eva was cast into the hanger where, Anubis forced the doors closed, and wielded them shut with a laser pod. Anubis then disappeared with a flash, carrying the crushed and mangled head of Eva 00.  
  
Back at the destruction area, as soon as Anubis vanished with a flash, Asuka and Shinji got ready for a fight. But only 30 seconds later it reappeared with a flash in the exact same place, and it casually tossed Eva 00's head, or, what was left of the head, towards them.  
  
They both gasped in horror.  
  
"Marvelous isn't it," said a cold, dark, snake like voice, "When we built Anubis, the though it un-pilotable, so we cast it's useless form out into space. But, to think a mere HUMAN could pilot the greatest Zentrati unit ever designed, is just...far, far too interesting. That is why we started this war in the first place, to recover our unit, and it's human pilot. The holograms of the Areotechs and Verotechs were a nice tough where they not? It was so funny to watch. Especially when Anubis started to attack the mines that we launched from hyper space, though, we never would have thought that Anubis would be fooled by the holograms that mad them look like heavy artillery vessels."  
  
"Where are you," Asuka called out, "who ever you are, come out and show yourself you coward."  
  
There was a flash, and a Frame the size of an Eva appeared just behind Anubis.  
  
"If you cannot defeat Anubis," hissed the voice, "the you cannot defeat me. This frame is 100 times more powerful then Anubis!"  
  
Anubis' eyes light up.  
  
"It is called...Nightmare!" proclaimed the voice menacingly.  
  
Asuka and Shinji were so caught up in the appearance of Nightmare; they didn't notice Anubis turn it's back on them and stand to glare at Nightmare, in truth, not even the pilot of Nightmare noticed this.  
  
"I shall bring destruction to this galaxy!" cried the voice, "And every other galaxy until nothing remains but ashes and space junk."  
  
Anubis' eyes flashed more dangerously as if Anubis was saying: 'You, think you are more powerful than me! HA! I shall destroy you for your insolence.'  
  
But no one seemed to notice this.  
  
"Monster!" Asuka cried out in a rage, "You'll pay!"  
"Not likely human," laughed the voice, "Nothing can stop me! I am the strongest in the entire...."  
  
Anubis' eyes flashed still more dangerously, and again no one seemed to notice it.  
  
Suddenly Nightmare was thrown so fiercely, it lost the arm Anubis had grabbed to throw it.  
  
"What is this!?!?!?" exclaimed the now irritated voice, "How can an INFERIOR weapon have so much power!"  
  
There was a blazing stream of light as Anubis and his 3 laser pods fired upon Nightmare. Within seconds, nothing was left except smoke, ionized vapor, and the crushed arm of Nightmare.  
  
"No more," echoed a kind voice that sounded familiar, "No more, it ends here and now."  
"Yes destroy!" boomed the demonic voice of Anubis speaking through Brian.  
"Yes," echoed the kind voice once more, "Destroy. Destroy myself. No more Destruction shall I cause."  
  
A bright light appeared in the center of Anubis. The light quickly lit Anubis, making him appear as though he was made of pure light.  
  
"You two," echoed the voice.  
  
Asuka and Shinji found themselves being pulled towards Anubis.  
  
"Go!" echoed the voice urgently.  
  
They were then flung through space and hit the hanger door with a loud crash.  
  
Asuka checked her monitor just in time to see..Anubis explode in a vivid display of colored light.  
  
Asuka and Shinji gasped at the spectacle that was occurring.  
  
"No..." Asuka cried softly, "Brian....no, you....didn't....just do what..I think you did....did you?????"  
  
When the light faded, a small figure was drifting limply in the center of what had been a violent explosion. Asuka's monitor showed that the figure was, alive, but just barely. 


	9. Dream

Sorry for the delay, but my Internet connection is messed up at the moment, so please, bare with me.  
  
Ch. 16: Dream  
  
"How are they?" Shinji asked the doctor.  
"Well. Ken is fine, and Dingo will be ok in a day or so, but....Brian, he's, in rough shape. He's alive, but he has yet to wake up. In truth, life support is the only thing keeping him alive, at the moment," replied the doctor solemnly, "look, you can talk to Ken or Dingo if you want, but, please, I implore you to drag that girl from his bed side, Brian needs rest, and I think that that girl could be hindering that rest."  
"Ok, I'll try," said Shinji knowing all too well he would have an easier time defeating all of the angel again, then trying to pry Asuka from Brian, who she seemed to treat like a brother.  
  
After, failing to pry Asuka from Brian's bedside, Shinji walked over to talk with Dingo and Ken, and he was sporting a new black eye Asuka had given him, moments ago.  
  
"Ouch!" cried Ken comically, "is Asuka that dead set is staying by his side?"  
"Ya," Shinji said, holding a bag of ice to his eye, "she is."  
"Just let those two be alone," Dingo said while slowly sitting up, "I can imaging, that they consider each other family after all that they have been through together."  
  
Shinji and Ken nodded in agreement.  
  
"But," asked Ken, "How did Brian manage to get Anubis to self destruct? Anubis was in full control, so how could Brian have gotten to something as dangerous as the self destruct commands?"  
"Only one person knows that," said the Doctor solemnly walking through the door, "And I'm afraid, he may be in a coma, but the readings are a little unusual. Dr. Akaji is coming here to examine the data when she's done with her other work. I've already told the girl in his room, she...didn't take it well."  
  
The whole room went quiet. All that was heard was the sound of Asuka's faint sobs.  
  
Brian was dreaming.  
  
"There's too many," he told himself, "For every thing I destroy, more just show up. And, the explosions are starting to deplete my shields. This sucks!" He then yelled aloud, still in his dream world, "Why won't you guys stay down!"  
  
He was reliving the events prier to the self-destruction of Anubis.  
  
"It's not possible for me to win."  
"I can help you," stated an evil voice.  
"I don't want, nor need your help Anubis."  
"I can help you save Asuka."  
"Oh, no, that won't work on me. Not this time, you'll save Asuka all right, but only until you can kill her yourself right. That's the way your sick mind works."  
"You know me too well. But, no, I like Asuka, she has a violent quality about her that sooths me, almost as much as creating destruction does. I will not harm OUR precious Asuka."  
"But last time, to tried to kill her! Remember that! You almost released a full powered Vector Cannon on her!"  
"No, that damn plate did that, but you beat it didn't you. I owe you much for that."  
"NO! Your plotting something I know it! You'll just keep killing!"  
"In order to save OUR Asuka, we MUST kill."  
"NO, NO, Get out of my head. I don't want you there!"  
"Too late for that, I'm in control now Brian. Now, to....KILL!"  
  
He struggled to regain control but couldn't.  
  
"Why do you resist Brian? You know you like chaos as much as I do. Admit it, It sets your mind at peace while you destroy. Why else would continue to fight? Give up, you cannot beat me. It is hopeless."  
  
He continued to break free, and disregarded Anubis' questioning. He watched as Anubis continued his assaults. He soon saw, to his horror, Asuka's Eva followed by Forci's Frame coming to find him.  
  
"Oh, no" his voice echoed around his head, "Asuka came to find me. Please Asuka run...run while you can...I don't want you dieing too, I lost my family once...I don't want it to happen again....please...for once just run away."  
  
When he saw Asuka had opened a visual link, his heart stopped as he saw her face change from worry to terror. But then, he heard three almost magical words come from Asuka's mouth: Get, Out, and Now. He then soon saw Asuka's and Forci's mechs retreat from view, and he mentally relaxed some.  
  
As time went on, Anubis became furious. He went about destroying anything that it saw.  
  
Still more time passed, but then, they both felt something. It felt like something had been removed. Anubis became over joyied, but Brian was mortified. They had felt the AI Anubuss, become deleted. Anubis wasted zero time in calling up all the power he had, the power of Aumon Anubis, and made short work of the surrounding vessels. On top of that, Jehude and Vola showed up.  
  
Brian pleated with Anubis to spare his friends.  
  
"All right, I will not kill Dingo or Ken.."  
"Thank you."  
"..How ever.."  
"Oh shit, there's a however."  
"..I will eradicate Jehude and Vola, and watch as the runners suffocate!"  
"NO!"  
  
He did all he could, but he couldn't stop Anubis from crushing Vola's cockpit, or incinerating Jehude.  
  
He then awoke within his dream world.  
  
He was now in a pitch-black place. To his right lay a tunnel with a bright light at the end, and the same thing on his left. The path to his right was warm and inviting, the path to his left, was dim, but familiar. Some how, he knew peace lay to his right, but he felt he should go left.  
  
Brian appeared before him, or at least the Brian that everyone was when Anubis was in control.  
"Anubis."  
"Brian, I don't know how you did it, but you destroyed my body. We are now fully one. I shall have immortality through you. You have failed. We are of 1 mind, 1 body..but this place isn't big enough for the both of us. I will have full control, just go and die. It's what you've asked for, so now, you can have it. Just walk to the right, and don't stop walking. When I reach the end of the left hall, I will be the dominant; your mind is too weak to stop me. You're too weak!"  
"He's right. I am weak. I couldn't save anyone. Not Ken, and not even Dingo. I wish Dingo had his old Jehuty Orbital Frame, to bad it was damaged beyond repair went it beat an earlier model of Anubis. Dingo could have stopped this all with Jehuty."  
  
Be slowly turned, and walked towards the right.  
  
Back in Brian's hospital room, Brian's pulse dropped to zero. But his eyes began to glow red, and his brain activity skyrocketed. 


	10. AwakeningMan or Monster?

Ch. 17: Awakening...Man or Monster?  
  
"What the hell!?!" cried the Doctor that had come into the room, to attempt to kick Asuka out of Brian's room, "His pulse and oxygen intake levels, suggests he's dieing, so, how the hell is his brain waves staying normal! And how the hell are his eyes creating that red light!"  
  
The Doctor ran hurriedly from the room to get some specialists, but not before setting the machinery to monitor, and record Brian's Vitals, as well as anything else that could be monitored.  
  
Asuka, who had fallen asleep, awoke just as the doctor had entered; she remained in a shocked state as she just watches, his once soothing green eyes turn to, an evil blood red.  
  
"It, can't be," she murmured quietly, and in a depressed yet shocked tone, "How can Anubis be taking over, if, Anubis was destroyed?"  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as, all of Brian's vitals nearly became non-existent; accept for his brain activity, which remain unchanged.  
  
The figure got up from the bed; it was levitating off of the ground by about an inch or two.  
  
"Who...What, are you?" Asuka stammered, her mouth dry.  
"You know, who I am," the figure responded in a dark, sly voice, "You're lucky, Asuka. Very lucky in deed. We, that is to say, Brian and Myself, like you. This means, that, when We find a way, you shall have the, honor of becoming a host for a copy of Myself. No one can stop us. When Brian dies, his soul dies with him, leaving his body belonging, solely to me. I will truly become a god of Death and Destruction. Brian valued the lives of others, but the light is weak! I shall rule all!"  
"No!" she called out, regaining much of her normal fiery self back, as she stood ready to fight.  
  
Anubis, held out a hand and the door was forced closed, and locked, "There will be no escape, don't worry. I won't kill you. But, I might just torture you for a while," it said with a smirk.  
  
As Anubis flung her to the ground, Asuka let out a scream of pain, which echoed in Anubis' ears.  
  
"Ah, yes," it cooed, "Such a sweet, sweet sound. I can still hear it echoing in my ears. Come now, I want to hear it some more."  
  
Unbenosonsted to anyone, Brian's vitals remained at a constant, yet very, very, very low level.  
  
Back, in is dream world, Brian heard a cry, and stopped.  
  
"Was that, Asuka?" he thought, "There it is again. Damn it, that is Asuka! I hate that sound! Screams of pain, and agony, how I hate those sounds! I've heard them far too many times."  
  
He turned and hurried towards the screaming to try to get them to stop. Soon after he started running, he soon saw his surroundings pass by him in a blur, and he was just behind his other self.  
  
"What the hell? Zero Shift? But, I'm...what if I'm not dead? What if I'm just unconseis, then,...that would mean...I'm still alive, and...I am in total control here."  
  
He stretched his left hand towards this other form, "Wisp!" he called out mentally.  
  
"NO!" Anubis cried out, both in the dream, and in reality, "NO, It's my time now, you had yours all ready!"  
  
Back in reality, all off Brian's vitals shot up to normal standards, Anubis was on his knees, out of his mouth came it's dark voice, and that echo of a voice she had heard just before the Orbital Frame Anubis self- destructed.  
  
The echo: "Gauntlet!"  
  
Anubis: A grunt of pain, then, "No, you made your choice! Go back and die, damn you! Your body is mine now!"  
  
The echo: "Vector Cannon!"  
  
Anubis: Cries of pain, then, "No! We can be immortal! All you have to do is die!"  
  
The echo: "I don't care about that. What I do care about you threaten, I've had my family ripped away from me once, I won't have it happen again!"  
  
Anubis: "Just die, it's my time now!"  
  
The echo: "How about you make a choice. Be my lesser self, sit and wait quietly and give me your strength, if and when I need it, or, we can both die together. I know we complete each other, your Yang, to my Yin. So, what's it going to be?"  
  
Anubis: "Damn, you..human. I submit."  
  
As the sound of this last sentence faded, Brian's eyes returned to normal, and his body fell to the floor.  
  
All monitors agreed, Brain was: Alive, Healthy, and Asleep.  
  
Brian awoke, to a white room filled with light. At some point, he had apparently been transferred to some hospital on Earth. This pleased him, it made what he knew he had to do, that much easier.  
  
He snuck out of his room, careful not to wake Asuka, who was asleep by his arm. He also was careful not to look at her for too long, as he turned to have one last look around the room, before he knocked out the guards who where standing guard outside the room. They were of course; unaware the door had even opened. He swiftly escaped the hospital.  
  
He looked at his room, from the outside and simply said, "Sorry for all the trouble. I'll be back some day, if you really need me." before vanishing down an ally way.  
  
Asuka awoke.  
  
"Hey, where he go?" she asked groggily.  
  
End.  
  
So ends my story. Eventually I'll post the 'extra chapters' for this story. As was the last one, it is a humor-based story. I'll probably call it Evangelion meets Zone of the Enders, part 2, sub story. I don't have a catchy title for it yet. Sorry.  
  
Well, read and review.  
  
Later. 


End file.
